


One reason | Mark Tuan | Got7 FanFic

by PsychoPhrenia



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoPhrenia/pseuds/PsychoPhrenia
Summary: "Mianhae...We can't be together.....""Didn't you say you liked a girl who would make you stay? I'll give you a reason."Aspen park was a 20 year old girl who went to Korea to let go of a past relationship. At this time, she meets got7, she slowly starts falling for Mark Tuan a guy 4 years older than her. Things start to get steamy as sparks fly between the two.Warning read at own risk Mature language and content





	One reason | Mark Tuan | Got7 FanFic

Sorry this work is under renovation! Will update it soon!


End file.
